Hope and Optimism
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Ron's feeling a little down on his luck seeing as his plan to make the girl of his dreams jealous isn't working out quite as he planned. Who will he turn to for advice? WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS. Slightly OOC and change of events. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Hope and Optimism

**Hope and Optimism**

**Hey readers! I know, I haven't written, sorry published, in FOREVER (I've written a bunch, but my head's not in it so it's really terrible and therefore not ever going to be published). I work 2 jobs and I'm packing for school and hardly have any time for myself as it is, so writing is super hard this summer. But, I actually found an hour of time in between being a janitor and a sales associate to write down my idea! **

**By the way, I'm new to Twitter! (hoorah!) if you wanna follow me and my crazy everyday life, you can find me on twitter sammyxraquel **

**This idea was kinda random. I was sorta inspired to write again after seeing **_**Deathly Hallows part 2**_** because it was just so damn good, and there were a lot of really cute Ron/Hermione moments that could be the beginning of little one-shots. The actual idea came to me while working, and I really hope you enjoy it! **

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING of the Harry Potter universe! These characters aren't mine (although I wish Ron was mine). I'm broke and trying to pay for school so PLEASE don't sue me

**Summary: Ron's feeling a little down on his luck seeing as his plan to make the girl of his dreams jealous isn't working out quite as he planned. Who will he turn to for advice? **

***It may not be as obvious to some as it will be to others, but this takes place during 6****th**** year while Ron is dating Lavender.**

* * *

><p><span>Hope and Optimism<span>

"Oh Won-Won! We're gonna ace this test, I can just feel it! You're such a good study partner." Lavender said to Ron before kissing his cheek. Ron sighed and smiled half-heartedly still looking over at the one armchair in the Gryffindor common room that held the girl he truly loved.

Hermione sat Indian-style in the armchair closest to the fire. Ron knew it had quickly come to be her favourite. Her curly mess of hair was tied in a loose bun at the nape of her neck, and she was constantly sweeping stubborn pieces of hair out of her eyes. Hermione had an intense look on her face while she studied her potions text and vigorously scratched notes on a piece of parchment. Ron wondered if he would be able to look those notes over once before the test tomorrow afternoon, for Hermione's way of understanding the subject was much more accurate than Lavender's. He then remembered that she was not talking to him all because of Lavender, and asking for her notes would probably need to be followed by an apology.

Ron didn't think that he was ready to apologize and admit why he was being such a prat. _Telling someone that you are in love with them is easier said than done_, he thought to himself.

"Won-Won, did you hear what I just said?" Lavender asked bringing Ron back to the real world.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"I said that—" Ron once again zoned out.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm off. Don't kill each other." Harry said leaving the Gryffindor common room.<p>

"Where's he going?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Oh," she said looking surprised, "he went for his meeting with Dumbledore."

"Right." It was quiet for a few seconds before the two finally looked at each other.

"Ron, do you think that Voldemort will start a war?"

"Well sure, he has before, who's to say he won't know. Besides, he's gaining power as we speak. I just hope that the Order is strong enough to hold him back."

All Hermione could say was, "oh." A few more moments of silence passed.

"If there was a war, would you fight?" Hermione asked again.

"Of course. Mum and Dad both fought in the last one, and for sure Harry will fight. I plan on following him and helping him through till the end."

Hermione nodded then went silent once again. Then she asked him, "Where do you think we'll be in…" she paused, "20 years?"

Ron chuckled, "Hopefully not dead." He smiled then turned serious. Did she mean them as in _them_? A couple, or apart?

"Um, to be honest, I'm not sure. I'll hopefully be married, maybe have children, a good steady job at the ministry that is if Voldemort hasn't completely destroyed it. Oh, and I hope he's gone. Then we can be free."

"Same here. Only I hope that I'm still friends with you….. and Harry, of course." They looked up at each other and smiled.

For Ron, that smile was everything. Reassurance of what their future will hold. Forgiveness for everything that had happened between them. Relief for the honest conversation they carried. For Ron, that smile was also a push in the right direction. He knew he had to break up with Lavender.

* * *

><p>As Ron walked the halls of Hogwarts the next morning, he found himself thinking about what Hermione had said the night before in the common room.<p>

_Where do you think we'll be in… 20 years?_

Ron wondered about the threat of an upcoming war. If he fought, would he make it through? The reality of the possibility of death actually hit him like a brick wall. Would he ever get what he truly wanted in life, a family, beautiful wife, friends he cared about, career he loved? Would he miss out on his entire life?

As all this hit him, he felt like crying. He needed some reassurance, something that would keep him grounded during the tragedy of war. He found himself wandering aimlessly until he found an unusual, yet totally familiar room.

Ron stepped foot into the Divination room and plopped down on one of the pillows on the floor.

"Mr. Weasley, can I help you?" Professor Trelawney looked confused at the teenager sitting in front of one of her crystal balls. He looked horrible.

"No, I just needed—" He paused, "Actually, you may be the person I'm looking for."

"Anything, my dear. Whatever is the matter?"

Ron hesitated before spilling out his heart to her. He told her everything about Lavender and Hermione, and what he had said about where he wanted to be in 20 years.

"I just want to know if I'll ever be happy. I don't want to die alone and sad. I need joy in my life Professor!"

"I have just the thing dear. Just hold on a second." She jumped up and took her crystal ball off of the table and brought it over to where he was sitting. She sat opposite to him and put the ball in the middle. She then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and focused.

Ron could see images appearing in the ball. They were just clippings of his life, all joyous moments he recalled. As soon as Trelawney looked into the ball, a vivid image appeared. She looked very surprised.

"Well, it seems as if your future is clear. This is the clearest picture I've ever seen from anybody's future!"

Ron looked into the ball, smiling at what he saw. This lifted his mood, and gave him hope. He jumped up and hugged the startled professor before shouting a hurried bunch of "thank-you's" at her and running out the door.

* * *

><p>Ron walked confidently through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room where he spotted Lavender on the couch reading. She smiled as soon as she saw his face.<p>

"Won-won! You're back! I've been looking for you all day!"

"Lavender, listen. We're through. I can't handle this relationship anymore." He said briefly looking at her shocked face before marching his way up to his room.

He smiled, realizing he had finally done it, but then frowned knowing that he would need to apologize big time before explaining why he did what he did. He may not love the girl, he didn't even like her, but she still deserved respect.

When he reached his room, he started pacing. He thought about what he was going to do, muttering practically unintelligibly to himself. What he did not realize was that Hermione had climbed the stairs to find him after walking in on a very upset Lavender.

She heard his voice, and his loud footsteps through the door. Then she heard him sit down. Hermione raised her arm to knock, but then she heard him whisper a few words.

"Hermione I love you." Ron whispered to himself. "Just go down there, look her in the eyes, take her hands and say it, Hermione, I love you!"

Hermione smiled to herself, even letting out a few girlish giggles before leaving his door, untouched. She knew by his frantic voice that he wasn't ready to say anything about his feelings to her. Besides, it wouldn't be right after only just breaking things off with Lavender.

Before descending the stairs, she whispered, "I love you too, Ron."

* * *

><p>Twenty years later, Ron looked down at his beautiful wife, Hermione Weasley. He took her left hand in his and kissed her fourth finger, where she wore both her engagement ring and wedding band. She smiled and looked down, blushing a wonderful shade of pink.<p>

"Oh, knock it off you two!" Their youngest son, Hugo called out from where he was standing. His cousin, Lily, Harry and Ginny's daughter, giggled quietly.

"Alright, what about a picture for Grandma and Grandpa? Get in front of the train you two!" Harry called to his son, Albus, and Ron's daughter, Rose. They posed in front of the train, smiling. Hermione looked to Ron and smiled before hugging their daughter one last time before sending her off to the train.

Ron also hugged his daughter and smiled, remembering the moment 20 years ago when he saw the exact scenes play out in a crystal ball.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! It changed from what I had pictured it, but I like it the way it is, hope you all do to! REVIEWS ARE AWESOME BY THE WAY! <strong>**love you all **


	2. URGENT UPDATE!

February 7th UPDATE

Just to let you all know, I almost put today's date as January 7th. I'm sorry, I've been awake since 8am, and had a nonstop day. Seriously... I'll fill you in. Broadcast history test, then, we went all the way down to Bloor street and checked out this AWESOME little place called _**Snakes and Lattes **_ seriously, if you situate yourself in Toronto, please check it out... it's like down the street from Honest Ed's (honestly, the single most confusing and amazing places of all time) and seriously, you go in, pay 5 bucks, and get unlimited amount of time with literally THOUSANDS of board games. And the food is really really good, seriously a good time. Anyways, we played for HOURS then walked down a bit more to Long & McQuade and salivated over the beauty that is their guitar selection. Overall, a FANTASTIC day. Minus broadcast history... not a good way to start off the week.

ANYWAYS... what I REALLY wanted to accomplish with this update was the fact that I am starting a blog (cue corny cheering noises)! This blog will be a guide to writing fiction. After being in writing classes and hearing a lot of positive feedback from my profs (who are working professionals in the industry) I decided that I really felt the need to do some writing again. BUT... every time I've sat down and started to write a new fanfic, the words just don't work. It has become EXTREMELY hard for me to write drama for the page as opposed to the ear or the eye. I have plenty of ideas! Just none for fanfiction. I also do really want to focus on what my career will most likely turn out to be: writing for television. BUT, I still have to accomplish school and years of painful grovelling before I can make it to the Golden Globes. SOOOOOO, I found a happy medium!

In the next week or so, I will be configuring a blog that gives all you faithful readers my tips and tricks when it comes to writing fanfics. I will go into detail about everything I know, and everything I find helpful when it came to my writing, both technical and creative.

The reason why I started this update in the first place is to inform you all that I would like to start getting in the habit of answering any questions that you may have about what I post, or about your own personal choices when it comes to storytelling. I actually do encourage you to PM me if you would like your question to be featured in one of these posts. However, there are certain rules and regulations.

**1. I would love for you to keep it clean.** Yes, I have read some fanfics that are considered "smut" but I have never written one, so I'm probably not the best resource when it comes to answering those questions. BUT keeping it clean is also about being respectful towards other readers and writers about their questions and stories that they have to share. And yes, I do plan on writing a post about review etiquette.

**2. I respect your privacy.** I would love to have the opportunity to post your exact question (along with your pen name if you're up to it) when I do post questions. Having the exact question would definitely help the reader understand your standpoint. Your pen name is all up to you though. Remember that it is extra publicity for your stories, as well as a way of networking between other authors. But, if you don't feel comfortable with other people knowing your pen name, then that's totally okay! I of all people understand that you may want your privacy. Just let me know in your email if you would like me to post your question or not.

**HUGE SIDENOTE FOR EMAIL/QUESTION POSTS: ** **I am aiming to post all the questions/answers on FRIDAY AFTERNOONS/NIGHTS, which means if you would like your submitted question to be answered in that week's post, I would appreciate that you have it sent in by WEDNESDAY NIGHT AT MIDNIGHT OR THURSDAY MORNING BEFORE 1 AM. I would like to have some time to think over your question and be able to answer it properly. If you are in absolute, dire need of having this question answered, I kindly ask that you tell me that you would like an email answer back. If you don't mind, I would like to post both the question and the answer, just because someone else may have the same question as you. **

**3. I am not Hermione, I do not own a time turner. ** I really wish I could stop time so I had more hours in the day to post, but I don't. The reality of being in a Radio and Television setting in university is scary and busy. You need to understand that I cannot post every day. I would ideally like to post something informative/a lesson every week and answer questions in a post every week (2 posts a week) but that may not happen. So just be prepared xD

**4. Play nice, or you can't play at all.** I understand that everyone is passionate about their fandom. But, could you please set aside your differences and just get along for the sake of learning? Seriously, I've been in the middle of one too many Harry Potter vs. Twilight arguments, and they are NOT fun. In this blog, I will almost NEVER make reference to a specific fandom unless someone asks about it. Seriously, I really want us all to work together so we can become better writers, and possibly make new friends.

Well, I hope you're all as excited about this as I am! I would really love if you started sending me email submissions about what topics you would REALLY want covered. I right now am working on the first content post, it's about how to develop your idea and stick with it. I will also be doing an entire post on descriptions/loglines because I'm tired of seeing "OMG my description sux" or "I hate descriptions, don't go by what this says, just read". I would also love your feedback! On the blog site, I am enabling comments, which I really hope you take advantage of.

Until later!

**P.S. PRIVATE MESSAGE ME FOR QUESTIONS/DETAILS/COMMENTS/CONCERNS. THAT'S WHAT I MEANT BY EMAIL.**


End file.
